


since we've no place to go

by likebrightness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebrightness/pseuds/likebrightness
Summary: It’s supposed to be a girls’ weekend. Kara’s best friends are guys, and Alex thinks she needs to get away from them sometimes, get drowned in estrogen and supportive female friendships. They do girls’ weekends once or twice a year, usually. This is supposed to be the first one Maggie comes to.And Maggie is there, it’s just that no one else is.Alex and Maggie were the first to make it to the cabin they rented in the mountains, and there was already four inches of snow on the ground when they arrived, with more falling fast.





	

It’s supposed to be a girls’ weekend. Kara’s best friends are guys, and Alex thinks she needs to get away from them sometimes, get drowned in estrogen and supportive female friendships. They do girls’ weekends once or twice a year, usually. This is supposed to be the first one Maggie comes to.

And Maggie _is_ there, it’s just that no one else is.

Alex and Maggie were the first to make it to the cabin they rented in the mountains, and there was already four inches of snow on the ground when they arrived, with more falling fast.

Vasquez calls Alex ten minutes after they get in.

“I'm not driving up a mountain in this. I wouldn't live to drink the scotch I know you have.”

Alex does have scotch, has a _lot_ of scotch, because that's how these girls’ weekends go, usually.

She tells Vasquez it's fine, calls Kara to check on her.

“There's a twenty-four car pile up I'm helping with,” Kara says, wind whipping over the phone. “I'll be up there when I can.”

“Don't worry about us,” Alex says. “We’ll check in later.”

“I think Lena is still on her way up,” Kara says. “I'll call and check.”

“Great.”

Alex tries not to sound sarcastic. She's still not sure about Lena, definitely isn't sure enough to be okay with her crashing girls’ weekend, but Kara likes her, so Alex is trying.

Kara says something that sounds like _okay love you bye_ , but the wind is too loud for Alex to hear anything except the call ending.

“No Vasquez,” Alex tells Maggie, who has been scoping out the bedrooms. “No Kara, for now, either. Lena’s apparently on her way.”

Maggie snorts. “No way does Lena show if Kara’s not here.”

As though on cue, the front door opens.

Alex is going to be nice to Lena, it'll be fine, it's no big deal—

“There’d better be a lot of booze in this place.”

“Lucy!” Alex exclaims and practically tackles her in a hug.

The first time Maggie met Lucy, Alex wasn't sure if they'd loved each other or hated each other. There'd been a lot of smirking and trying to one up each other that Alex hadn't understood until later that night, when Maggie had said, “I can't believe you didn't know you were queer, Danvers, with that huge crush you have on Lucy.”

Alex had been shocked, and denied it vehemently, and then actually thought about it for a second and immediately turned bright red. Maggie didn't seem to mind. Instead of teasing Alex further, she shared the story of her first crush she didn't know was a crush. That was the last they'd talked about Lucy like that, but Maggie always smirks at Alex whenever they all hang out.

She's smirking at her now, too, at the way she flung herself across the room to hug the other woman. Whatever. Alex was just really glad she wasn't Lena.

“There's enough booze for about ten people,” Maggie says, hugging Lucy more calmly. “And there's only three of us here.”

“No one else made it?”

Lucy unzips her coat and hangs it on the rack by the door.

“Lena might still be on her way,” Alex says.

Maggie shakes her head. “I'm telling you, she's not coming if Kara’s not here.”

“Good,” Lucy says. “More booze for me. Let's get a fire going. It's fucking freezing out there.”

-

They start a fire in the fireplace and Lucy huddles close to it for a while. Alex pours everyone’s first drink. She gets a long-winded, extremely polite text from Lena saying she won’t be making it. Maggie says, “I told you so.”

They've got stuff for fajitas, and Maggie and Alex move seamlessly around each other in the kitchen to make dinner. Lucy keeps sneaking between them to steal a slice of pepper or to add extra chili powder to the chicken. They work well together. Maggie and Lucy are two of Alex’s favorite people, and even though the full girls’ weekend didn't work out, she feels like this is the best way it could've gone wrong.

They eat in the living room instead of at the dining room table. Lucy folds her legs and sits cross-legged on the floor, Alex and Maggie next to each other on the couch. The fajitas are delicious. Lucy takes all the credit.

They eat and drink some more and catch up. Lucy hedges when they ask her what she's been up to work wise, but she says it's not military. She travels a lot, mentions Barcelona and Johannesburg and Rio, and Alex doesn't let on that she knows through Kara those are places Cat’s been recently. What Lucy could be doing for Cat, Alex has no idea. But Lucy is shining, clearly excited about her secret work, and so Alex lets her happiness for her friend overtake her suspicion, for now at least. She'll grill Kara about it later.

She almost brings it up when Kara calls to say she’s done with the pile-up, but she feels too nice, tipsy and full of fajitas. Instead Alex tells Lucy and Maggie that Kara’s free, asks if it’s too late for her to bother coming up.

Lucy looks at Maggie before responding. “Does she really trust the citizens of National City to drive in the snow without her around to rescue them?”

“Yeah,” Maggie says. “No use in her flying up here if she's just gonna have to fly back down. Maybe Lena needs a sidewalk shoveled.”

Lucy snorts and Maggie grins, and Alex doesn't even mind that Kara’s not here.

“If you come, you're just going to have to leave to save some idiot with his car in a snowbank,” Alex says. “We’ll plan another girls’ weekend. Soon.”

“Promise?” Kara asks. She doesn't sound particularly upset. Alex knows she kind of loves bad weather, loves the chance to help people without having to fight a villain.

“Promise.”

“Okay,” Kara says. “Have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!”

Alex hangs up. “She says not to do anything she wouldn’t do, but she doesn’t drink scotch, so I think we’ve already past that.”

“She doesn’t kiss girls, either,” Maggie says, leaning over and catching Alex’s mouth with hers. “Not yet, anyway.”

“You said you’d stop teasing about her power crushes on ladies,” Alex says, not as sternly as she’d like given that she’s still distracted by that kiss.

“I said I’d stop teasing _her_ about them,” Maggie corrects. “Which is easy because she never even realized I was.”

Alex is going to scold her further, but Lucy cuts in before she can.

“I know you're not supposed to say you already knew when someone comes out,” Lucy says. Alex thinks she’s talking about Kara, but then Lucy points at Alex with her hand still wrapped around her glass. “And I didn't! I so didn't. I was good when you came out to me.”

“You were great,” Alex agrees, not knowing where Lucy’s going with this.

“But also, like, I can't believe you didn't know you were gay,” Lucy says. “I thought _everyone_ knew you were gay!”

With anyone else, Alex might be offended. But it's Lucy, and she's so goddamn earnest. So Alex just shrugs.

“I guess the whole alien superhero sister thing kind of puts a damper on self-reflection?”

“Please,” Lucy says. “It’s not that you didn't self-reflect; it's that you didn't self-reflect about this.”

Well. That's probably true, but Alex doesn't know how to respond to it. She really doesn't know why she didn't figure it out sooner—she can see all the signs in hindsight. She just didn't see them then. She doesn't know why and she doesn't particularly care. She knows now, and that's what matters.

She definitely can't figure it out tonight anyway—having already lost track of how many times Lucy or Maggie has topped off her scotch.

Lucy crunches on an ice cube. “Don't act like you haven't always judged yourself way too harshly, Danvers.”

Before Alex can attempt to defend herself, Maggie says, “Give our girl a break.”

Alex loves that.

She doesn't know why, but she _loves_ that. _Our girl_. She loves that Lucy called her Danvers, too, like it's somehow an inside joke between the three of them—last names as a form of affection. Alex’s heart swims along with her head.

“Yeah,” she says. “Give your girl a break.”

She leans back into the couch and doesn't mind that Maggie and Lucy are laughing at her.

-

The bathroom is always where Alex figures out how drunk she is. She can think she's fine, but when she gets in the close quarters of a bathroom and she realizes how spinny the world feels.

Right now she's past tipsy, but she's not too far gone. She flushes the toilet and washes her hands and doesn’t stumble once. She smiles at herself in the mirror. Her head buzzes pleasantly.

When she returns to the living room, Maggie and Lucy are grinning at each other. They stop as soon as she’s back, pressing their lips together. Then they immediately burst into giggles. Alex looks back and forth between them.

“What did you two do?”

That just makes them laugh harder. Alex knows she’s in trouble, she just doesn’t know how.

“Am I going to regret leaving you two alone?”

Lucy lets loose a half a shriek of laughter before biting down on her own lip. “I really, really doubt it.”

Alex just rolls her eyes and plops back down next to Maggie.

-

Lucy comes over to the couch and takes Alex's drink out of her hands. Alex figures she's going to refill it; that's normal, that's something both she and Maggie have done more than once tonight. Lucy doesn't refill it, though. She takes it out of Alex’s hands and just sets it on the coffee table.

And then she climbs onto Alex’s lap.

She _straddles_ Alex.

Alex panics, looks desperately to Maggie. “I don't know what's happening. This wasn't my idea. I didn't—I'm not—”

“I know it wasn't your idea, Danvers,” Maggie says, a low, inviting smirk in her voice. “It was mine.”

Alex opens her mouth. Closes it. Looks at Lucy, who has one knee on either side of her and is not quite grinning.

“What do you say, Danvers?” Lucy asks. “Wanna make out?”

Alex looks at Maggie again. Maggie has moved closer on the couch, is trailing her fingers up Alex’s arm, making her squirm, which makes Lucy shift her weight above her. Alex swallows.

“A pretty girl asked you a question,” Maggie says.

Right. Lucy. Asked if she wanted to make out. And it was Maggie’s idea? Alex swallows again.

“Okay?” she says to Lucy, the word sounding much more like a question than she'd like.

And then Lucy is kissing her. Lucy is kissing her and Maggie’s fingers go tight around Alex’s arm and Lucy’s mouth is so warm. She's slides her tongue into Alex’s mouth and Maggie lets out this strangled sounding breath and Alex thinks she might die of too much stimulation.

When Lucy pulls back from the kiss, Alex keeps her eyes closed for a moment trying to remember how to exist. It felt like she didn't for a minute there, felt like _nothing_ existed except the wet glide of Lucy's tongue against hers and the pinch of Maggie’s grip on her bicep.

“If you don’t want to do this, Alex,” Maggie starts.

“If you’re unsure in _any way_ ,” Lucy says.

Alex laughs. Leans her head back into the couch and laughs. Lucy shifts in her lap like maybe she’s going to climb off, and Alex holds her tight by the hips.

“I have two absolutely gorgeous, amazing women who want to have sex with me and you think I’m _unsure_?”

“Oh, did you think we were having sex?” Lucy says. “We were just going to make out for a while.”

Alex stares at her, open-mouthed. She’s a second away from total mortification when Maggie shoves at Lucy’s shoulder.

“You’re such a bitch,” Maggie says, leaning over to kiss her.

Fuck. There’s a tiny part of Alex that sees Maggie kissing someone else and thinks _no_ , but the majority of her thinks _yes_. It’s _stupid_ how hot it is. And when Maggie pulls away she looks at Alex, grinning, and the jealous part of Alex disappears completely.

“So we _are_ having sex?” Alex says.

Lucy cackles, but Maggie just presses her forehead against Alex’s and steals a kiss.

“That’s the idea.”

Sex is the idea, but they sure spend a lot of time making out. Alex kisses Lucy while Maggie’s hands stroke up and down her arm. Alex kisses Maggie while Lucy pushes the neckline of her shirt aside to suck at her shoulder. Maggie kisses Lucy while Alex stares, dry-mouthed.

“What do you want first?” Maggie murmurs eventually.

“To touch you,” Alex says immediately. “Both of you.”

Alex can feel Lucy grin against her neck, but then she takes her mouth off Alex’s skin and pulls back.

“No, sweetie,” she says. “What do you want _us_ to do to _you_ first?”

Alex lets out a little whine, because she _really_ wants to touch them both. Maggie chuckles.

"How wet are you right now?" Maggie asks.

"Touch me and find out.”

And then Lucy does, no preamble, just unbuttons Alex's jeans and gets her hand inside. Her fingers swipe and she knows exactly how wet Alex is. Alex shudders.

"She's fucking soaked," Lucy smirks.

"I'm sure," Maggie says. "And we want to _make_ you come. Not have you get off by touching us, which you and I both know you would otherwise."

Alex is a little embarrassed Maggie would let Lucy know how easy she is, but then Lucy offers her fingers to Maggie, and Maggie sucks them into her mouth and Alex can't think anymore.

“What do you say we move this to the king sized bed instead of this couch?” Maggie says.

Alex stands without letting Lucy off her lap. Lucy shrieks and clutches her and Alex holds on, a hand under each of Lucy’s thighs, and kisses her.

“You coming, babe?” she asks over her shoulder as she heads toward the bedroom.

 

 


End file.
